Making the Most of It
by redfishy
Summary: Harry and Severus have a new found friendship. But for some reason Snape keeps giving Harry detentions. Why? SLASH HP/SS


My attempt at another oneshot. But this is my first detention fic. I hope you like it. SLASH. If you don't like it then read no further.

**I do not own anything HP. :(**

**Making the Most of It**

Detention again, that's all Harry did anymore was have detention with Snape. How could his professor always find something wrong enough to give him so many detentions. Especially since Harry actually started trying to impress the potions master as of late. Harry couldn't understand what had happened, Severus and himself had gotten along so well over the holiday break.

(A couple months earlier)

Harry waved goodbye to Ron and Hermione as they stode away from the castle toward the gates. Over the holidays of Harry's seventh year, he decided to stay at the castle instead of going home with Ron. He knew that Ron and Hermione needed some alone time by themselves. They had recently become engaged and were all lovey dovey anyway. Lately Harry just felt like a third wheel.

One night when Harry was just walking around the castle after dinner, he bumped into none other than Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter, may I ask why you are roaming about?"

"Just didn't feel like going back to the dorms right away sir."

"I see. Well, in that case, would you join me for some tea?"

"Sure."

As Harry followed Severus back to the dungeons he was thankful that the previously most hated professor and himself could now get along. Ever since Harry defeated Voldemort and proved to everyone that Severus was not the evil man they believed him to be, the two had gotten along quite well. But, Severus was still just as strict when it came to teaching his students, so they could only really get along outside of class.

They walked into Severus' quarters and Harry took a seat next to the hearth while Severus started the tea.

"Are you enjoying your holidays sir?"

"As much as I can I guess. What about yourself? I am quite surprised that you didn't go home with Mr. Weasley."

"Him and Hermione need some time alone. I feel like I'm invading their privacy, and even if I were, they wouldn't tell me."

"Yes. Are you at least using this time to catch up on any unfinished work you may have?"

"I've already finished Professor. I worked on it last weekend. Now I have nothing to really do. I should have spaced it out a bit more i guess."

"At least you have it finished. Not having the world rely on you has definitely helped your work ethic. No more procrastination. If I would have known that I would have taken care of the Dark Lord myself."

At that Severus and Harry both laughed for a minute.

"I'm glad we can joke about all that. A year ago I would have never thought that I would one day look back and laugh about anything. Actually I wasn't even sure if I would survive. But, here I am and life couldn't be better."

"Hmmm, I could almost completely agree with you. "

"Almost?" Harry gave Severus a questioning look, "How could things be better?"

"Let's go back to that year ago you were just speaking of, would you have thought that over the holidays you would be sitting here, having tea with me? Or did you picture being with your friends at the Burrow?"

"You're right, I definitely didn't picture this."

Severus raised his eyebrows and looked at Harry questionably.

"Not that this is a bad thing, oh shit. That came out wrong."

"It's alright Harry. I knew what you meant. I would have never thought of it either. But here we are so we might as well make the most of it. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Harry and Severus both raised their teacups that Severus had set down a few moments ago and casually toasted to making the most of it.

Severus and Harry had many conversations over the next few days. They decided to meet every night after supper for tea. They talked about the war, all the good people that were lost, and about the Death Eaters that Severus wished would have perished. They talked about family and friends, which were all in one with the Weasley's for Harry and Severus never, had too many friends growing up and had even less as an adult.

But eventually they reached the topic of Harry's parents. How they got there, neither one knew. It was a sore topic for each of them in their own ways. Obviously, for Harry, it was not knowing them. For Severus, it was the hatred he had for James, and the love he had for Lily.

"Can you tell me about them sir?"

"I suppose I could at least do that much." Severus smiled at the Gryffindor and began telling Harry everything that he knew regarding his parents. He started with when he knew Lily when they were young children. As the night went on, Harry listened to everything that Severus had said regarding Lily. There was something about Severus that was happy when talking about Harry's mother.

"You loved her didn't you?"

"What?" The question had caught Severus off guard.

"My mother, you were in love with her weren't you?"

"No. I loved your mother, yes, but I wasn't in love with her. I loved her like a sister. She was also my best friend for quite some time. But once she met your father, he occupied just about all of her time."

"Is that why you hated him so much?"

"No. You're mother loved him so much. And I couldn't blame him for loving her. They were actually a perfect match for one another. It was an entirely different reason why I disliked your father. But, it's getting late, our tales will have to continue tomorrow. Same time, same place."

Harry didn't want to leave. He wanted to continue their conversation but knowing Severus, there was no persuading him to let him stay just a bit longer.

As Harry was walking back to Gryffindor tower, he thought of Snape and their conversations. Just the way he looked when he talked about Lily took years off his face. Harry wished that he could see that more often.

The next night, Severus and Harry picked up the conversation right where they left off. And when Severus looked at Harry, there was a youthfulness that Severus had never seen before.

"Harry. I know that your mother would have been extremely proud of you. Of that I am certain. She would have loved to see the man you grew up to be."

"Thank you."

"You're Welcome, Harry."

The two men just sat there for quite some time. Severus had the fond memories of Lily, and Harry had the new stories that Snape had just told him about his mother. This night could only get better.

Or not.

Suddenly Severus tells Harry that he has to go back to his tower. "I just remembered that I'm busy tomorrow so we can't have tea after dinner. And maybe not even after that. I will let you know when i am again available."

Harry tried to question the need for him to have to leave so abruptly, but Severus was already pushing Harry out the door into the corridors of the dungeon.

Over the next few days, Harry tried to talk to Snape but it seemed as if he was being avoided. He couldn't understand it. Had he done something to make Severus dislike his company? He tried to rack his brain for the answers but nothing was coming to mind.

"Snape can avoid me all he wants for the rest of the holidays, but he can't avoid me when classes resume. I will just ask him what is wrong then." Harry said to no one in particular.

The rest of the holidays were quite uneventful. Harry took to just going to the library and trying to get a head start on the lessons to follow after the holidays.

Harry was in the common room sitting in one of the chairs, waiting for his friends to return. He heard the portrait hole open and a bunch of fellow Gryffindor's were chatting amongst each other about what they had done over the break. Then he saw them, Ron and Hermione came sprinting over to him and Hermione flung her arms around Harry and gave him a big hug.

"Hermione. Can't. Breath."

"Sorry." Hermione said as she loosened her grip from around Harry. "We just missed you, that's all."

"The holidays just aren't the same without you mate." Ron interjected.

"I just figured the two of you wanted some time alone. Besides my holiday wasn't all bad, Snape and I had some interesting conversations, he told me quite a bit about my mum."

"Really? That's great." Ron sat down and clapped Harry on the back.

"It was but then all of a sudden he shut me out. He made me leave and hasn't talked to me since. It's like there's something he doesn't want me to know."

"What do you mean made you leave? You were in Snape's rooms? Were they all creepy like?"

"Ronald! Harry just told you that he suspects that Professor Snape is keeping something from him about his mother and all you can wonder about is what his rooms are like? Honestly!"

"Sorry mate."

"It's alright. But once classes resume tomorrow I am going to stay after and have a little chat with our professor. I just don't understand why he suddenly shut me out."

The next day, the golden trio headed to their potions lessons. It was the last class of the day so Harry thought that at least Snape wouldn't be able to avoid him this time.

During class Harry paid close attention to what the professor said. He listened to every word that left those lips, watched the movement of that tongue while he pronounced those words with precise clarity.

'What am I doing?' Harry thought to himself. 'This is Snape, greasy git of the dungeons.' But Harry couldn't help it, he found himself practically staring a hole through the professor.

'That must be it, Snape thought that I was interested in him and that's why he kicked me out.'

Little did Harry know that that was not the reason.

So far in today's lesson, Snape had not even glanced at Harry. But in the middle of the brewing part of the class, Harry happened to look up and his eyes were locked with that of Severus Snape. Emerald met onyx for what seemed like an eternity. Something in Harry's stomach twisted, and it hit him. He Loved Snape.

As soon as class was over, Harry was the first one out the door.

"What's wrong mate, I thought you were going to talk to him about your mum."

"I will Ron, just don't feel like it today."

"Harry, you don't look like yourself, you feeling alright?" Hermione had noticed that some of the color was drained from Harry's face.

"I'll be ok. Just didn't like the smell of that potion too much." Harry lied.

They all headed back to the common room and Harry went straight up to his dorm. He pulled the curtains closed on his four poster, put up silencing charms and just sat there and thought. Thought about why Snape had kicked him out. Thought about what had sparked those feelings that he felt. He was completely caught off guard with the entire thing.

After a couple of hours, Harry decided that he was going to try and talk to his professor before class tomorrow.

The next day as Harry tried to approach Snape, Snape looked at him and said, "Take your seat Potter."

Harry did as he was told but would make sure he spoke to him after class this time. But Harry had no such luck, this time Snape was the first one out the door. Harry didn't even have enough time to blink before the professor was out of sight.

Severus walked briskly to his quarters, 'I can't have Potter trying to talk to me all the time. If he starts talking to me in close proximity, I won't be able to help myself. Why do I have to have feelings for a student, and especially him? I will just have to make him hate me again. It isn't allowed first of all and secondly, I don't even know if Harry is gay.'

After thinking long and hard about how he was going to get Harry to never want to speak to him again, he came up with only one solution, detentions.

Harry was brewing today's potion. The professor was walking around the room looking into the steaming cauldrons. When he peered into Harry's it was perfect, Harry had never been the best at potions and Severus was sure that there would be something off. Snape was just going to have to be imaginative when assigning Harry detentions.

"Potter, detention for having a messy work station."

"But sir,"

"No buts Potter, I said detention, it will be served tonight at 7. Don't be late."

Harry left the common room that evening about ten minutes before the start of his detention, the only good thing about this was Harry would be able to talk to Snape and this time he wouldn't be avoided. But so much for wishful thinking, as soon as Harry entered the room, Snape was already giving him orders.

"I want you to alphabetize the potion ingredients, and do not bother me until you are finished for I have papers to grade." After that was said, Severus went into his office and shut the door. Harry didn't have the time to get one word out before it all happened.

It took Harry almost two hours to sort all of the ingredients. By the time he was done, he was completely exhausted. He would wait to talk to Snape. All he wanted to do know what go to sleep. He gently knocked on Snapes office door, opened it just enough to poke his head in and said, "Done sir. See you tomorrow in class."

'Thats odd.' Severus thought, 'He didn't try to approach me again. My plan must be working. But just to make sure I will give him detention again tomorrow.'

The next day in class Harry decided that he was going to do his best in potions. He was going to keep his area clean. He was going to follow Snape's instructions to the letter, and he was going to make sure that Snape had no reason to give him another detention. He also thought that maybe by doing things right he would finally get Snape to talk to him again.

Once again as Snape walked around the room, looking into the cauldrons, he stopped at Harry's.

"Its such a shame Potter, I don't understand how you could be so incompetent when it comes to potions. Detention."

"What for sir?" Harry managed to ask.

"The color of your potion is completely wrong, which indicates that you in turn did something wrong." Even though once again there was nothing wrong with Harry's potion.

Harry didn't understand it. He looked into the cauldrons that were nearby and his was no different a hue then anyone else's.

The detentions went on like this for quite some time. Harry had tried his best to impress Severus, but there was always something that was wrong with his potion. Harry had detentions at least three nights out of the week for the next few weeks.

One night at detention it was the same thing, Snape gave him orders as usual before Harry had the chance to say anything.

"I think that only alphabetizing the ingredients last month wasn't quite right, since there are different colors of the same type of plant. So tonight I want you to color code and alphabetize the ingredients." And once again Severus hurried into his office and shut the door.

It took Harry almost three hours to finish this time, and once again by the time he was done, he was exhausted.

When Harry knocked on the door to tell Snape he was done, Severus looked up and saw the tiredness on Harry's face. It wasn't the young, vibrantness that Severus loved so much to see. As Harry walked away, Severus had a ball of guilt that tied knots in his stomach. How could he do this to the boy, no, the man that he had come to adore?

"I can't do it anymore," Severus said to himself, "I will just have to tell Harry the truth. I will give him one last detention and I will confess my feelings to him."

"Potter!"

'Not again.' Harry thought, 'What did I do this time? I have been trying so hard to impress him. All I want is to show my affection, I will just have to come right out and tell him.'

"Are you listening to anything that I am saying?" Severus had been talking and Harry had been too lost in his thoughts to hear anything.

"I'm sorry sir, what were you saying?"

'This is perfect.' Severus thought.

"Well, I was going to tell you how well you brewed today's potion, but seeing that you didn't pay attention, I think a detention would be better. Tonight, 8 o'clock."

Harry hung his head, upset that he had disappointed Severus. He had to do his best not to let Severus see him staring at him every day. Severus had become the center of Harry's thoughts over the past few weeks and it took everything he had to not to confess his feelings to Severus every time his was in potions class.

Since Harry was planning on confessing his love for the potions master, he wanted to make sure that he was in right order. He went back to the common room as soon as class was dismissed and grabbed some jeans and a shirt that fit him quite nicely. He then proceeded to the shower rooms. He wanted to look his best for Severus, and it certainly couldn't hurt.

The time between his shower and time to leave for his detention was an eternity. Never had time crawled so slowly before. It was as if he had somehow been in the confines of a time turner that he was unaware of and time was reliving itself.

Finally he headed out the door of the common room and went in the direction of the dungeons. He didn't know what lied ahead. He would more than likely make a fool of himself and never be able to look Severus in the eye ever again. Actually, he would probably be expelled for making moves on a teacher. Nevertheless, he had to tell him. It was eating away at him, he couldn't go another day without letting it out. If he did he would explode.

He knocked on Snape's door and waited until he heard Severus say, "Enter."

When Harry entered the room Severus noticed he was wearing a pair of pants that hung low on his narrow hips. A white shirt with bright green flourishes going down the left side which only brought out the color in his gorgeous eyes. Not wanting to give anything away by gaping at the piece of art that was in front of him, he said, "Potter, I would like for you to follow me, there is a special detention I have planned for you tonight."

Harry didn't say anything, he just followed him out into the corridors of the dungeon and through the hallways, leading to a part of the dungeons he hadn't been to since the holidays. Snape's quarters. Severus whispered the password so low that Harry couldn't hear it.

'That's just great,' Harry thought, 'he doesn't even trust me anymore with the password to his rooms. I had never used them without his permission, I would never.'

Once inside the rooms, Harry started to speak but was cut off by his professor.

"Sit down Harry, there is something I need to tell you."

Harry sat down thinking that he was going to hear his instructions for the detention, but what came next was not what Harry was expecting.

"Harry, I know that I threw you out of here that night over the holidays and I'm sorry for that. I think I owe you an explanation as to why."

All Harry could do was stare at those gorgeous eyes and drink in every word that was said. But Harry was still under the assumption that it had something to do with his mum.

"That night I realized something and it scared me, still does."

"Really professor, nothing scares you. You were a death eater for crying out loud, so I won't believe that something scared you. Just tell me the truth. Why come up with some story about YOU being afraid."

"Harry?"

"What?"

"Please just let me speak."

"Sorry, go on."

"Thank you. As I was saying, I was scared. And you are right, I was a death eater. I have done things that would give nightmares to the most sadistic bastards that live in this world. But what it is that scared me has nothing to do with blood and guts. It has nothing to do with death and destruction. It is something on a very personal level, something that I have never felt, it has to do with my heart."

At that Harry panicked, thinking that Severus was having heart problems. "Are you ok? Did you see a doctor?"

"Harry don't interrupt, it's rude."

"But I'm worried about you. If you are having problems with your heart you should get it checked out."

"My heart is fine, Harry."

"But you said…"

"I know what I said but you didn't get what I meant. Just let me say what I need to say before I change my mind."

"Sorry Professor."

"Harry?"

"Yeah."

"In here you can call me Severus."

"Ok. Sorry Severus."

Severus took a deep breath before he continued. "Harry, I was scared that night because of you."

Harry started to interject again but Severus sent him a glare that made him think otherwise. Even though Harry though his eyes were the most sexy he had ever seen, they could still let you know when you should bite your tongue.

"I had realized something, and it frightened me. The only thing I could think to do was make you leave. And then you kept trying to talk to me about it, at least I think that's what you wanted to talk to me about, but the only way I could keep my secret to myself was to avoid you. However, I can avoid you no more, and just so you know, there was never anything wrong with your potions. I just told you that so I could give you detention. It was my way of trying to make you hate me again. Because I thought that if you hated me it would be easier and the feelings that I had would go away."

Harry didn't quite understand what Severus was getting to, but there was a ball in the pit of his stomach that made him hopeful. Hopeful that Severus felt the same way about him that he did for Severus. And jokingly Harry asked, "And how did that work for you? Did they go away?"

"No, they did not. I wanted them to, not because I didn't want them, just that the chance of the feeling being returned are illogical."

Severus took another deep breath, realizing that he had come too far to turn back now, he continued.

"Harry, I don't know how you feel, or if you will ever want to see me or speak to me ever again, but I realized that night, that I have deep, romantic feelings for you,"

At that Harry's heart lurched and he was ecstatic, he hoped that Severus wouldn't be upset with him but he was going to mess with him a bit.

"I would say that it's more than romantic feelings actually. Harry, I think I'm in love with you. Actually, I know that I am, have been since that night. I just didn't know how to react. I'm sorry."

Harry just sat there starring at the potions master, trying to make it look like he was a bit disgusted.

"Harry. Say something, please." Severus pleaded after a few moments. The silence in the room was becoming unbearable.

"What do you want me to say to that? How could you think that I would take this well? Did you think that I would just say this was okay? I never gave you the impression that I was interested because I wasn't." Harry said, at least that last part wasn't a lie, he didn't know about the attraction until after that.

Severus' heart sank into the pit of his stomach. He turned his back on Harry and let a single tear fall from the corner of his eye. Severus didn't see Harry get up from where he was sitting and walk over to him. Slowly Harry put his hand on Severus' shoulder.

Severus jerked away from the touch. "Potter, don't. I can't bare to have you touch me and not want to touch me. Please just go."

Harry could hear the hurt in his voice and regretted trying to joke about something like this.

"Severus, may I please say something."

"I think you have said enough, I can't take anymore. Just leave!"

At the last word he turned to face Harry and Harry saw the tear streaked face. Hating himself in that moment he spoke as quickly as he could so that Severus would have to hear him.

"Severus, I was joking. I'm sorry. Please don't be upset. I was planning on telling you the same thing tonight. I didn't know that night that I loved you. But I knew there was something there between us. I just thought it was friendship. I actually found out in class. I looked into your eyes one day and it hit me. I'm in love with you too."

Severus had turned back around, so Harry's speech was directed at his back.

"Don't play games with me Harry. I've made enough of a fool of myself tonight without you adding to my misery."

"I'm so sorry Severus. Once I realized what you were going to say I thought I would joke around with you a bit. I didn't think that you would hurt so badly. But I'm not joking now when I say," before his next words came he walked around and looked Severus in the endless depths that were his eyes and said, "I Love You."

Severus searched the look Harry had in his eyes with everything he had trying to find falseness to his statement, but there was none. Harry really did love him. Severus just stared at Harry, not able to move.

Harry slowly moved in and his lips touched Severus', it was pure ecstasy. Severus' lips were so soft and smooth. How could he, Harry, have never noticed them before? But it was hard to focus on anything else when he had those eyes to look at.

After a few moments, Severus deepened the kiss and knew in that moment that Harry had his heart for all eternity. He was the only one to ever capture it and would be the only one to have it.

"Severus, will you forgive me?"

"Harry my love, I already have."

As Harry kissed Severus again, Harry slowly started moving them toward the direction of Severus' bedroom. Once in the doorway of the room, Severus froze.

"Are you ok? We don't have to if you don't want to." Harry said.

"It's not that I don't want to, because I do. It's just that my love life has always been nonexistent. Between being a death eater and then becoming a spy for the order, I have never been able to be intimate. I was thrust into the hands of the dark lord at a very young age and never had the time to fall in love."

"Are you saying that you've never…?" Harry asked as he pointed to the bed.

"Yes, that is what I'm saying." Severus bent his head in embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed, I've never either. And before you ask, Ginny and I were just friends, she knows that I'm gay. But she will be surprised when I tell her who I've fallen for. We only pretended to date so Ron and Hermione would stop bugging me about finding a girlfriend."

"You are still young, I am not. And it's pathetic that I haven't…"

Before Severus could finish, Harry put his fingers up to Severus' lips. "You are far from pathetic. Just look at it this way, our first times can be together."

After Harry's words Severus felt better, but was still nervous as hell.

"We can take it slow if you want." Harry said.

"I think not, I have waited long enough to hold you in my arms."

This time it was Severus dragging Harry to the bed, and Harry let him. Before they knew it they were both on the bed trying to remove every piece of clothing from the others body as fast as they could. After a few minutes of getting stuck on buttons and zippers, they had each succeeded.

There were them frenzy's of roaming hands and lips and tongues. Harry was planting kisses on every spot he could reach and Severus was doing the same. After a few more minutes like this Severus stopped.

"What's wrong? Did you change your mind?' Harry inquired.

"Not at all, but let's slow down, I want this to last as long as possible."

All Harry said at that was, "OK."

Gently and softly Harry then kissed his lover. Severus was lost in the sensation, every nerve in his body was tingling. "Merlin Harry, I love you."

"I love you too Severus."

Harry slowly started kissing his way down Severus' body. Savoring every taste. When he finally reached Severus' growing erection he looked up into his lovers eyes, asking him if it was okay to continue with just a look. Severus gave a small not that told Harry it was alright to proceed.

Slowly Harry took Severus into his mouth. The sweet musky sent that dwelled there almost sent Harry over the edge. It was so masculine, manly. Harry slowly and gently sucked on the shaft while licking the underside of Severus' cock. He was amazed at how much he enjoyed this.

With Severus' prick still being swallowed by Harry, he looked up to meet the onyx eyes.

The sight of Harry looking at him while doing THAT was the sexiest thing Severus had ever seen. With the fear of spending himself too early he asked Harry to stop.

"Was I doing it okay? I can do better."

"It's not that. You were doing it with perfection, but I want this to last. And with you doing that, that would not happen."

"Oh." Harry then gave a little chuckle.

"Come here love." Severus said and Harry crawled up and laid next to his lover.

Once again gentle and passionate kisses ensued. But after a few more minutes they couldn't take it anymore. Severus was hovered over Harry, ready to take him. But he was not properly prepared yet so he had to complete that task first.

Since Harry and Severus had never before done this, their cocks were leaking a good amount of precum, which was enough to use as lube. Severus wiped the bit off of Harry's tip and smeared it on his fingers.

"This may hurt a bit Harry, and I'm sorry if it does, for I would never want to hurt you."

"I know that Severus, it's alright. I want you and no amount of pain would change that. I know you will be gentle."

Severus positioned his fingers over the puckered hole and looked at Harry while slowly sliding a finger in. He held it there for a moment while Harry got use to the intrusion. Once the discomfort had left Harry's face, Severus slowly started to move his finger in and out and Harry started to feel pleasure. Severus removed his finger and before Harry could protest added a second. After a few moments of letting Harry get used to this, once again he moved them in and out. He started to scissor them to stretch Harry for the larger appendage that would soon occupy the space.

Once Severus withdrew his fingers he smeared his own precum around his throbbing cock and looked at Harry waiting for permission to enter him.

"I want you so bad, just do it." Harry said. And Severus slowly and gently slid his cock within the hot heat that was Harry. The look on Harry's face was priceless, and the same could be said about Severus. They each had longed for this for some time and what they had each imagined was nothing compared to the way it truly felt.

Within moments, Severus was hitting that special spot inside Harry. Even though he wanted it to last, Severus knew that he would not be able to last much longer. As Severus balanced himself on one arm, he looked down into his lovers eyes and slowly started to pump his cock at the same slow pace as his thrusts.

Harry was moaning and whimpering, Severus was moaning as well. The feeling was amazing. They were making love in the most perfect way they could. The way they were touching and feeling each other was sensual but oh so sexy. After a couple more moments, Harry could take it no longer.

"Sev, I'm gonna…. I'm…..cummmmmmm…."

Severus didn't need Harry to finish that sentence to know what he was saying. It was written all over his face. With that look alone Severus could have came. He pumped Harry's cock a couple more times and Harry spent himself all over his and Severus' chests and stomachs. At the same time, Severus reached his climax and filled Harry.

After a moment, Severus withdrew himself and laid next to Harry. They were both completely fulfilled and satisfied for the first time in their lives.

"That was bloody amazing." Harry said. "Are you sure you've never done that before?" He joked.

"Quite." Was all Severus could say in that moment. He needed a few minutes to collect himself to be able to speak coherent sentences again.

"Well, Mister Potter, would you have ever though that THAT would happen while we were sipping tea over the holidays?"

Harry placed his head on Severus' chest, draped his arms over the glorious body beside him and said, "Never. But that's what I would call 'Making the most of it'. "

Fin

**A/N There you go, I hope you liked it. I know it was kind of cheesy to have them loose their virginities to each other but what can I say, I'm a romantic. This story ended up being longer than I anticipated but once I started writing it just flowed. PLEASE REVIEW. Thanks.**


End file.
